


Favour

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville is pleased but surprised by Professor Moody's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiiki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shiiki).



"Professor Sprout thinks very highly of you, boy."

Neville swallowed and tried to smile back at what he thought must be Professor Moody's attempt to smile; his face was so gashed and battered that it was difficult to tell. Neville knew without the least bit of conceit that he had a talent for Herbology – it was the only branch of magic that he _did_ seem to have any talent for – but even so, it had never occurred to him that Professor Sprout might say anything about him to the rest of the staff. "Er. Yes, sir."

"Have a seat." Professor Moody gestured at a chair. "I thought you might enjoy taking a look at that book."

A little gingerly, Neville picked up the slim and rather battered volume resting on the chair seat, and sat down. " _Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean_ ," he read the title aloud. He looked up at Professor Moody, a question on his face.

"Bought it years ago. Was going on holiday down there: Greece, Egypt and so on. Thought it might be useful, and it was, but it's unlikely I'll be returning to that part of the world. Don't suppose _you're_ going to Greece anytime soon, but perhaps you will someday. In the meantime, well, it never hurts to learn something new about what interests you."

Neville looked down at the book and ran his fingers over the spine. "Thank you, sir," he managed to say. "I'll look forward to reading it."

"Good. Good." Professor Moody gave him an intense stare, or perhaps it only seemed that way because of his magical eye, Neville wasn't certain. Then he nodded sharply as if satisfied with something. "Now, how would you like a cup of tea, and perhaps a biscuit or two to go with it? I know I have a tin of ginger biscuits around here somewhere."

"Yes, thank you," Neville accepted.

While Professor Moody was locating his kettle, Neville bent down and slipped the book into his satchel. He didn't want to forget it accidentally; he really did look forward to reading it, although he still found it hard to believe that an experienced Auror like Professor Moody would bother himself for an instant to do a favour for Neville Longbottom.

**Author's Note:**

> For shiiki, a gift from coffee_n_cocoa.


End file.
